I Demand A Birthday Episode Quote
"I Demand A Birthday Episode Quote" '''is the fifth episode of SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback. Episode Summary Night 7 The Ogakor tribe returned from Tribal Council without Metta and Alien. The Ogakor tribe at this point wanted to make sure they had the numbers advantage over Kucha. The tribe both went into their next Immunity Challenge, where a surprise would await them. Day 8 Tribe Swap The two tribes walked into the challenge and got a look at the new Ogakor tribe, where Alien was missing. At the challenge, it was revealed that they were swapping tribes. The tribes were reshuffled into the NuKucha tribe, consisting of: Nick, Aids, Doctor, Blake, Kate, Lewis, Wavey, and Red Panda, while the NuOgakor tribe consisted of: Gimp, Julian, Marmar, Jenny, Quartz, McSpecies, Marcus, and Erik. Day 8 Immunity Challenge '''Challenge: ''Mini Putt'' You're going to be playing a game called "Mini Putt", or in English, virtual Mini Golf. The goal is to get the LOWEST possible score. Winners: ' and ' On top of the swap, it was announced that both tribes would be attending separate tribal councils. The challenge was announced as the flash game, Mini-Putt, where the best score on both tribes would win individual immunity. Mcspecies had won immunity for NuOgakor with a score of 19, and Nick had won immunity for NuKucha with a score of 22. With both tribes being even in the numbers, it seemed as if rocks would be drawn. NuOgakor Tribal Council At the NuOgakor Tribal Council, the original Ogakor's looked for someone to flip, and managed to strike gold in Jenny, who felt she was on the bottom of Kucha. At first, the Ogakors and Jenny wanted to vote Gimp due to his cockiness, being a general annoyance to Ogakor, and being a snake. However, they felt that Jenny was just faking her desire to flip, and set their sights onto Marmar. Meanwhile, the Kuchas wanted to vote Erik due to his seemingly undying loyalty to Ogakor. Ultiimately, Marmar was voted out in a 4-3-1 vote, with Erik getting Kucha votes and Gimp getting a vote from Jenny. This meant that Jenny had flipped on her tribe and that Gimp and Julian's days were numbered. NuKucha Tribal Council At the NuKucha Tribal Council, the original Ogakors set their sights onto Doctor, while the original Kuchas decided to vote Red Panda. It seemed as if no one would flip on their original tribe, and that rocks would be the most likely outcome. On Kucha, Aids had the idol that was planning to use, while on Ogakor, Wavey had the idol that he was also planning to use. In the end, Aids kept his idol and Wavey played his on Lewis, feeling that Lewis would be getting votes. Wavey's idol negated zero votes, and the votes tied 4-4 between Doctor and Red Panda. It seemed that rocks went from being a possibility to a reality. Everyone minus Doctor and Red Panda got to revote, and they could only vote for Doctor or Red Panda. Kucha, not wanting to lose the rock draw, set their eyes on Kate, who seemed to be afraid of drawing rocks. At the end of the night, Red Panda went home in a 5-3 vote meaning Lewis and Wavey were on the outs and the most likely targets for a future vote. First Vote= |-|Revote= Still in the Running Trivia *The Episode Title was said by Jenny, who wished to have an episode quote for her birthday. *This episode aired on Jenny's birthday.